Frankie Stein: Girl Genius
Frankie Stein: Girl Genius '''(also known as ''Monster High: The Movie''') is a 2001 American computer-animated science fiction comedy film Plot The film starts off with a rocket carrying two girls and a frankenstein dog: Frankie Stein, Draculaura and Watzit. Frankie is attempting to launch a communications satellite made out of a toaster, hoping to communicate with an alien species he believes exists somewhere out in the universe. Unknown to anyone, the satellite is picked up near the planet Yolkus, home to an alien race called the Yolkians. King Goobot V and his assistant, Ooblar, watch a pre-recorded message from Jimmy, featuring him introducing himself and explaining about life on Earth. Frankie, Draculaura, and their friend Clawdeen Wolf, spot a poster for an amusement park called "Monsteropialand." However, Frankie's parents, Viktor and Viveka, refuse to let him go that night because it is a school night, and as a result Frankie is forced to go his room for the night to think about what he's done wrong after accidentally causing a fire with one of his inventions. Frankie, Draulaura and Clawdeen subsequently choose to sneak out and visit the park despite their parents' knowledge. As the three are at the park, the Yolkians set a course for Earth and kidnap all the parents in the monster city, leaving fake notes on the refrigerators to tell the kids they've gone to Florida for an "extended vacation". Coincidentally, Draculaura spots a shooting star (actually a Yolkian ship), so he, Frankie and Clawdeen wish for no more parents so they can have fun all the time. The next morning, the kids are initially overjoyed upon discovering that their parents have all disappeared, but eventually become despondent over their absence. After hearing a message from his parents that Watzit had recorded while posing as Frankie last night, Frankie becomes suspicious of the fact that his parents said they would see him in the morning instead of not being there. He soon discovers what has really happened. Frankie Stein organizes the other monster teenagers in town to build spaceships from the Monsteropialand rides to travel to Yolkus and get their parents back. Eventually they are captured by Goobot, who tells them the parents are to be sacrificed to their goddess, Poultra. He shows the kids Frankie Stein's video, thanking him for helping him find a suitable species for their ritual, before having the teenagers locked up in their cells. With Frankie feeling guilty over the fact that his actions led to the Yolkans abducting the parents in the first place, his rival Cleo de Nile and love interest Jackson Jekyll convinces him to help the rest of the teen escape from their cell. After breaking out with the help of Watzit, the children, in accordance with Frankie Stein's plan, manage to stop the parents from being sacrificed to Poultra. Everyone escapes aboard a Yolkian ship, but Goobot follows them in his ship at the head of the Yolkian fleet. With the exception of Goobot's ship, all of the Yolkian ships are destroyed when Frankie baits them into flying too close to Yolkus' sun. Frankie and Watzit then use a shrink ray to grow to the size of a planet, and blow Goobot's ship into an asteroid: Goobot and Ooblar survive the explosion, but Goobot declares that they have not seen the last of him. Jimmy reconciles with his parents as all the other teenagers reunite with theirs, and they make it on their way back home. In a final scene of the film, Frankie and Draculaura have breakfast during which Frankie's parents drink one of his experiments (that causes significant belching), thinking it is ''real soda and they all laugh out loud. Cast * Katy Perry as Frankie Stein * Patrick Stewart as King Goobot * Martin Short as Ooblar * Frank Welker as Watzit/Ghoulia Yelps * Sarah Silverman as Draculaura * Zac Efron as Jackson Jekyll/Heath Burns * Elizabeth Gillies as Cleo de Nile * Mindy Kaling as Abbey Bominable * Elizabeth Banks as Spectra Vondergeist * Angelina Jolie as Lagoona Blue * Miranda Cosgrove as Elissabat/Purresephone/Meowlody * Selena Gomez as Operetta/Rochelle Goyle * Christina Ricci as Nefera de Nile * Amy Sedaris as Toralei Stripes * Alyson Stoner as Twyla/Robecca Steam * Juliet Starling as Venus McFlytrap * Will Ferrell as Viktor Stein * Jane Lynch as Viveka Stein * Jerry Trainor as Deuce Gorgon * Will Smith as Clawd Wolf * Kevin James as Draculaura's Dad * Elizabeth Banks as Draculaura's Mom * Max Charles as Clawdeen's Dad * Jenny McBride as Clawdia Wolf * David L. Lander as Yokian Guard * Jim Cummings as Dead Fast/Mission Controller/General Bob * Keith Alcorn as Manny Taur/Control Yokian * Ariana Grande as Scarah Scream/Toralei's Mom * Andrea Libman as Headless Headmistress * Billy West as Jailbreak Cop/Old Man Johnson/Robobarber/Blood Soda Announcer/Yokian Officer/Anchor Boy/Guard * Bob Goen and Mary Hart as Yokian newcasters * Dee Bradley Baker as Norad Officer * Steve Zahn as Toralei's Dad Release Theatrical release Frankie Stein: Girl Genius was released in cinemas on November 6, 2015 by Universal Pictures. Home Media Frankie Stein: Girl Genius was released on DVD and Blu-Ray by UniversalHome Entertainment on March 8, 2016. Soundtrack * Fright Song (performed by Ewa Farna) * What Do You Mean (performed by Justin Bieber) * Lips are Movin' (performed by Meghan Trainor) * What Makes You Beautiful (performed by One Direction) * Blitzkrieg Bop (performed by The Ramones) * Party Like a Monster (performed by Love Kelli) * Kids in America (performed by No Secrets) * Uma Thurman (performed by Fall Out Boy) * Love Me Harder (performed by Ariana Grande) * The Chicken Dance (performed by Werner Thomas) * What I Like About You (performed by Lillix) * We are Monster (performed by ???) (end credits) Category:2015 films Category:English-language films Category:Computer-animated Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Monster High